


Resurgam

by Riddle_TM



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Блейк становится Бэтменом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurgam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resurgam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469642) by [xahra99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xahra99/pseuds/xahra99). 



> Большое спасибо автору за великолепный текст, который было приятно переводить.  
> Большое спасибо Джону и Бальтазару за бетинг.

Из-за героев гибнут другие люди.  
Это главное правило органов правопорядка. Худшее, что только можно придумать — это бороться с преступностью в одиночку. Если повезёт, тебя просто убьют. Если не повезёт, всю твою команду — тоже. Джон Блейк никогда не был командным игроком, но он много лет служил в полиции и основы усвоил.  
Именно поэтому, проведя в бэт-пещере три дня, он так и не примерил костюм.  
Когда офицеры полиции сталкиваются с превосходящими силами противника, они вызывают подкрепление, а не достают какое-нибудь диковинное оружие и не дерутся в одиночку против дюжины бандитов. Разумеется, Брюсу Уэйну подобное сходило с рук, но Брюс Уэйн был миллиардером, плейбоем и, как начинал подозревать Блейк, немного гением.  
Блейк — не миллиардер и, хоть он предпочитает думать, что и у него бывали хорошие деньки, определённо не плейбой. Что, если он что-то испортит? Что, если что-то испортит его?  
Поначалу он так размечтался, что вернуться с небес на землю ему удалось только часа через три, и спуск в пещеру через водопад не очень этому способствовал. Конечно, костюм крутой, и игрушки тоже, но Джон Блейк — совсем не Брюс Уэйн. Уэйн мог вгрохать в костюм для борьбы с преступностью всё наследство. Блейк же живёт на копейки. Он подозревает, что не смог бы позволить себе даже крутую графитовую маску, как у Уэйна. Нельзя быть Бэтменом на такие скудные средства.  
Он просто коп. Он не Бэтмен.  
Ему даже костюм не по размеру.  
Костюм Бэтмена на два дюйма выше, чем нужно. Блейк знает это, потому что исподтишка прикинул его на свой рост, делая вид, что ищет повреждения. Он не очень высокого мнения о супергеройских костюмах — в своё время ему пришлось арестовать очень, очень многих любителей закосить под героя; людей, которые доказывали, что их настоящее имя — Таргус Могущественный, а сами были просто бухгалтерами по имени Кевин, надевшими трусы поверх трико.  
Но этот костюм — совсем не то, что трусы. Это скорее броня, а не спандекс. Кевлар, графит и ткань с эффектом памяти, которые смотрятся в сотню раз удобнее и прочнее, чем полицейский бронежилет. Это едва ли не самая крутая вещь, которую Блейк когда-либо видел.  
Самая крутая вещь, которую он видел — это, конечно, сам Бэтмен.  
Блейк по-прежнему не уверен, что Уэйн на самом деле мёртв. Он пьёт кофе, чашку за чашкой, из кофеварки рядом с консолью, и делает вид, что просто присматривает за домом до возвращения хозяина.  
На монитор приклеен стикер с нацарапанным номером телефона.  
Блейк не обращает на записку внимания.  
Он занимает время размышлениями: такая ли хорошая идея — Бэтмен? Все психи стекаются в Готэм. Из-за того ли, что это самый крупный город на мили вокруг — тёмное бьющееся сердце проржавевшей империи, — или потому, что только здесь есть герой в маске, которому можно бросить вызов? Он слышал о таких людях, которые любят надевать маски на всё лицо и ловят от этого кайф. Но эту кишащую червями банку он пока не готов открывать.  
Но и уходить он не спешит.  
На полицейской волне — Блейк очень удачно забыл вернуть приёмник в участок — никаких упоминаний о Брюсе Уэйне. Некоторые сообщения заставляют его пожалеть о том, что он выбросил свой значок в океан, но он держится и не бросается бороться со злом самостоятельно. Не происходит ничего такого, что заставляло бы подумать, что Готэму нужен мститель в маске. Да, после откровений Бэйна Закон Дента приказал долго жить и теперь преступный мир Готэма, очевидно, намеревается отыграть свои прежние, добэтменовские позиции, но до этого ещё далеко.  
Поначалу Блейк навещает свою квартиру каждый день и усердно проверяет сообщения на телефоне, но где-то через неделю начинает забегать всё реже, игнорируя копящиеся в почтовом ящике счета. Никто с прежней работы ему не звонит. Как будто департамент полиции Готэма начисто о нём забыл. Иногда он навещает новый приют в поместье Уэйна и на вопросы о том, где он теперь живёт, отвечает туманными общими фразами и улыбается так обаятельно, как только может.  
Когда он в следующий раз возвращается в свою квартиру, там уже сменили замки.  
Он решает не прикасаться к костюму, пока Уэйн не вернётся, но некоторые игрушки стоит опробовать. Он находит набор сонарных очков, дымовые шашки, взрывчатку и даже сюрикены в форме летучих мышей — выглядят они, как в детском мультике. И никаких пистолетов. Джон не знает, как к этому относиться. Он был полицейским, а полицейские привыкли к пистолетам. Он не представляет, как можно осадить преступника, вооружившись только кучкой милых маленьких мышек.  
Когда он тянется за перископом (перископ? серьёзно?), то задевает бесполезную на вид кнопку, и дверь гаража, искусно замаскированная под покрытый лишайником камень, уплывает в потолок. Блейк уже готов посчитать скрытую дверь ещё одной фишкой логова Уэйна, но тут видит мотоцикл.  
И тут же забывает обо всех своих решениях.  
В своё время, как и любой другой коп, Блейк патрулировал улицы. Он повидал достаточно байков, но такого ещё никогда не видел. Матово-чёрный, обтекаемый с ног до головы, колёса размером с бедро борца сумо. И без ключа.  
Он нажимает кнопку зажигания, просто чтобы узнать, как звучит двигатель. Он не ожидает, что мотоцикл на самом деле заведётся, но тот пробуждается к жизни с рёвом, напоминающим глас ангельских труб. Руль очень низкий, на уровне седла, и отстоит от него почти на метр, и Блейку становится интересно: правда ли мотоцикл так неудобен, как кажется. Он забирается на него.  
Сначала сидение и правда ужасно неудобное, но потом — Джон готов поклясться — мотоцикл шевелится, приспосабливаясь к его росту и весу. Он поворачивает ручку газа и улыбается, когда рёв двигателя эхом отдаётся от грубо обработанных стен. Когда рёв стихает, на бетоне зажигается, как звёзды, цепочка огоньков. Она отмечает широкую дорожку, упирающуюся в отвесную скалу.  
Блейк тянется левым ботинком вниз, чтобы включить первую передачу, и убирает выдвижную подножку. Ему приходится улечься грудью на бензобак. Совсем не похоже на солидный полицейский БМВ, к которому он привык.  
«Просто ещё одна игрушка», думает Блейк и переключается на вторую передачу.  
Он собирается проехаться по сверкающей дорожке до противоположной стены пещеры, а потом обратно в гараж, но когда он приближается к ней, раздаётся щелчок, и поток прохладного воздуха обдаёт его лицо — в глухой бетонной стене появляется ещё одна дверь. Снаружи темнота и моросит дождь.  
Блейк переключается на четвёртую передачу и набирает скорость.  
А секундой позже изо всех сил вдавливает, как он надеется, рычаг тормоза, и молится, чтобы заднее колесо не занесло. Мотоцикл скользит боком, шины держат бетон так же крепко, как его побелевшие пальцы — руль, и резко разворачивается, как отрикошетивший пинбольный шарик. Блейк отчаянно шарит в поисках рычагов управления. Фары, должно быть, зажглись автоматически, потому что бледный луч подсвечивает асфальт перед его колёсами. Тени пересекают дорогу и мелькают, проносясь мимо на пугающей скорости.  
Спидометра нет, и Блейк думает, что это и к лучшему.  
Он едва успевает заметить, что почти выехал на развязку, и лихорадочно тормозит. Инерция бросает его вперёд, когда мотоцикл мгновенно сбрасывает скорость перед полосами дорожной разметки, а потом он видит «Шеви», летящий навстречу, и снова ударяет по тормозам. Но мотоцикл останавливается слишком медленно, и тогда он стискивает зубы и, наоборот, набирает скорость.  
Его заднее колесо проходит на волосок от крыла «Шеви». Проносясь мимо, Блейк видит ошеломлённые глаза водителя и распахнутый рот пассажира. Ветер шумит у него в ушах, и он едет слишком быстро, чтобы услышать, что они говорят, но он догадывается. Он снова давит на газ и смотрит, как тусклые огни их фар исчезают в зеркалах заднего вида.  
Блейк не чувствует себя Бэтменом. Он чувствует себя шестнадцатилетним подростком, который решил прокатиться на слишком быстрой для него машине. Боже, он ведь даже шлема не надел. Если разобьётся, то точно насмерть.  
Он благодарит Бога, что не подключён сейчас к полицейской волне. Меньше всего ему сейчас нужно, чтобы подвернулся повод пойти и натворить глупостей.  
Мотоцикл рычит, понижая передачу. Неоновые огни плавно скользят мимо. Блейк выдыхает и ослабляет хватку. Бензобак греет его грудь. Он глубоко вздыхает и расслабляется. И тогда мотоцикл перестаёт быть неудобным и становится обалденным.  
Он как летящая пуля. Джон мчится сквозь ночь на уникальной предсерийной модели мотоцикла, прижимаясь грудью к баку, полному легковоспламеняющейся жидкости, и сдерживая бёдрами силу тысяч лошадей. Тормоза, судя по всему, не работают, как положено, и он понятия не имеет, на что ещё эта штука способна, и это самое лучшее ощущение, которое он испытывал за всю свою жизнь.  
Блейк понимает, что улыбается, как сумасшедший. Он низко наклоняет голову, защищая лицо от ночных насекомых, и прячет усмешку. Когда он призраком проносится мимо белой ограды, доски мелькают, как кадры на испорченной плёнке. Двигатель урчит баритоном в ночи. Откуда-то из темноты доносится вой полицейской сирены, и Джон едва сдерживает порыв развернуться и отправиться на звук.  
Секунду спустя он понимает, что гонятся за ним.  
Блейк, не задумываясь, сбрасывает обороты газа, выключает фары и вслепую летит по аллее под тёмными кронами деревьев. Он проезжает еще сотню метров, ориентируясь по наитию и молясь, чтобы колесо не попало в какую-нибудь выбоину, прежде чем резко остановить мотоцикл и пригнуться к бензобаку.  
Полицейская машина проезжает мимо, не замечая его в тени. Сирена затихает вдали. Блейк заводит мотоцикл и отправляется окольным путём обратно в пещеру. На этот раз он едет гораздо аккуратнее, чтобы избежать излишнего внимания. Впрочем, ветер всё ещё свистит у него в волосах так, что, должно быть, он выжимает как минимум сотню.  
Дверь открывается, впуская его, и он въезжает на мотоцикле прямо в гараж. Теперь, разобравшись с азами вождения, он чувствует себя увереннее. Его джинсы пропахли бензином и прохладным ночным воздухом. Прекрасная ночь.  
Записка всё ещё приклеена к консоли. Блейк долго смотрит на каракули, а потом набирает номер.  
На том конце линии тишина, только потрескивание в трубке. Блейк уже решает, что позвонил зря, но всё равно произносит:  
— Алло?  
— Уэйн? — ответ следует быстро, и голос полон надежды — очевидно, Блейк не единственный, кто не верит в смерть Бэтмена. — Кто это?  
Блейк хмурится.  
— А вы кто?  
— Вы звоните с телефона, который принадлежит одному моему очень хорошему другу, — отвечает голос. Говорит мужчина, старше Блейка, вежливый почти до грубости. — Я предоставлю объясняться вам.  
— О. Простите. Это Джон Блейк, — на том конце линии повисает молчание. — Я был полицейским.  
— Я знаю вас, мистер Блейк, — задумчиво отвечает его собеседник. — Меня зовут Люциус Фокс.  
Блейк узнаёт это имя. Оно вызывает в его памяти чёрные дни режима Бэйна, зимний лёд, летучих мышей, начерченных мелом на стенах домов, и всепроникающий дух безнадёжности. Он вспоминает изрезанное морщинами тёмное лицо и ореол седых волос, скрывающие непреклонный характер.  
— Я вас помню.  
— Так значит, вы унаследовали плащ, — говорит голос Люциуса Фокса.  
— Кто? Я? — переспрашивает Блейк. — Нет. — Он задаётся вопросом, что же он тогда тут делает, но он пока не готов признать правду, которую скрывал от себя всё это время.  
— Мм. Вы были офицером полиции, значит, привыкли всё делать по правилам. Это совершенно другой склад ума.  
— Я — что?  
— И вы ниже ростом, чем Брюс, — судя по всему, Фокс разговаривает сам с собой, а не с Блейком. — Нужно будет внести некоторые изменения. Вам стоит заглянуть ко мне в гости, мистер Блейк. На ланч. У меня есть пара проектов, которые я бы хотел вам показать. Завтра вечером вас устроит?  
— Я не Бэтмен, — говорит Джон Блейк. В ответ — молчание. Он пытается ещё раз: — Я не герой.  
— Герой, мистер Блейк, — отвечает Фокс, — это человек, который делает то, что может.  
— Но я не могу! — протестует он.  
— У мистера Уэйна было другое мнение, — в голосе Фокса звучит мягкий упрёк, как будто Блейк ставит под сомнение суждения Брюса Уэйна.  
— Бэтмен мёртв.  
— Нет, мистер Блейк, — говорит Люциус Фокс. — Брюс Уэйн мёртв. Бэтмен бессмертен. В девять тридцать, в башне. Я буду ждать.  
И вешает трубку.  
Джон Блейк наливает себе ещё одну чашку кофе и сгрызает ногти до мяса. Он откидывается на спинку кресла — с этого момента принадлежащего ему — запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потолок.  
Брюс Уэйн мёртв.  
«Но Бэтмен, — думает Джон Блейк, — ещё возродится».

**Author's Note:**

> «Resurgam» (лат.) — «я восстану снова». Надпись на надгробиях.


End file.
